Stranger In A Strange Land
by rl94
Summary: Lily enters the world of Hogwarts surrounded by new friends and making new enemies. Who does James Potter think he is anyway? And what exactly does he have against Severus? Lily Evan's perspective on her first year at Hogwarts.


September first- an important date in the lives of almost every wizard-born child in Magical England- but to a mere muggle, the date rang nothing. Of course, to a muggle-born that had been chosen to grace the walls of Hogwarts that very year, the date perhaps rung more meaning than anyone could imagine, the platforms at Kings Cross station buzzing with the extra bodies making their way towards the platform.

"Nine and Three Quarters? Lily are you sure you've read the ticket right? You know as well as I do that there's no such thing as a platform nine and three quarters." Petunia laughed, hoping beyond belief that her baby sister was imagining this whole ordeal. _Maybe everything was just a huge joke._

"I'm sure Tuney- Professor McGonagall told me to run at the wall between platforms nine and ten- and I don't think that a fictitious platform is much to scoff about after she turned your book into an owl!"

Petunia didn't respond, instead turning her attention to their parents who walked ahead hand in hand, making their way towards the instructed platform. Although she would never admit it to her sister she was heartbroken about the turn of events- even begging with the headmaster of that _freakish _school had gotten her nowhere. She dared not believe that her younger sibling had more to offer than she did- any of her teachers would tell them that she had achieved a brilliant grade this past year! But she would not admit to anyone that asked the real reason that she was so upset about her sister being chosen to attend a school so far away, _no matter what the requirements, _she would miss her more than she wished to show.

"See here Lily, this is the wall that your Professor mentioned. Are you ready?" The pair's mother asked, her eyes peaking looking at her youngest daughter in pride.

"Yes Mum! Tuney?" She asked, looking at her older sister, reaching her hand out in question, hoping that Petunia would grasp it. The girl in question sighed, pretending to offer her hand in an act of exasperation rather than love, gripping Lily's hand as they faced the brick wall.

"Now are you sure about this Lily? I don't want to fall victim to one of your kind's stupidity." She scoffed.

Lily chose not to respond, knowing nothing she could say in order to shut her sister up- she knew exactly how Petunia felt about this whole ordeal and didn't want to antagonise her any further, instead pulling on her offered arm towards the wall. She ignored the slight scream that erupted from her sister's lips as they headed towards the wall, subconsciously bracing herself for the impact that never came. Although Lily would never admit it out loud, she was slightly relieved about the collision that never came.

Even Petnuia couldn't hide the gasp that escaped her lips as they saw the scarlet train, steam escaping from its engine, countless carriages extended from its rear. Hoards of students gathered on the platform, speaking with their parents and holding a wide spectrum of pets in their arms, apparently unaware of the beautiful train that stood directly in front of them.

"Gerroff mum, I'll be fine!" A black haired boy shouted to his mother, her eyes gleaming in sadness at her only son making his way to magical school. She would miss him greatly when he was gone, and couldn't help but reach her hand once more to his unmanageable dark bangs.

"You know exactly what is expected of you son, don't let us down." A brown haired man exclaimed, looking down at his son, whose curled hair hid his eyes slightly. He seemed stern, his voice not wavering as he spoke to his child who appeared rather bored about the entire event, eyes glancing more avidly towards the train than the impeccably embodied trunk that he held, exclaiming the initials S.B.

"Yes Father." He responded, apparently used to the monotonous formalities that were occurring, his mother not saying a word, instead choosing to place her arm around the boy's apparent younger brother in pride.

Lily dragged Petunia past the clumped bodies, leading her parents towards the back end of the platform where much fewer families resided, allowing the small group a small moment of privacy before the youngest was to board the transport away to another land for several months. Lily looked towards her dad who held an uncharacteristic tear in his eye as he looked down upon her, eyes misting in emotion.

"You promise you'll use Owen to contact us?" He asked, referring to Lily's new owl that she held in a large cage resting on top of her trunk, his eyes beadily scanning the station.

"Of course Daddy- every single week. I promise."

Paul Evans stroked the hair of his youngest fondly, wishing that he didn't have to say goodbye so quickly.

"That's my girl."

Lily smiled, leaning into his touch, and turned to face her mother.

"I'll be fine mum, you don't need to worry."

"I know baby girl, you deserve this- you show them what you're made of. Just, perhaps keep that fiery temper in check for the first few weeks." Patricia responded.

"I don't have a temper!"

Patricia chuckled, ignoring the confirmation of the fact from her baby.

"Of course not. Now go on, get yourself aboard, you've only a few moments left."

Lily hugged her parents, lingering slightly longer than she usually would in order to try and remember exactly how they felt. She paused slightly before she hugged her sister, not knowing exactly what she wanted, but decided to throw herself against the odds. Petunia tensed briefly, before giving herself into the contact, rubbing her sister's back slightly before remembering exactly what was happening and standing straight, pushing Lily away from her.

"Have fun freak."

Lily chose not to respond, but walked with her dad towards the train who held her trunk in his hands and threw the heavy suitcase into the railings of the nearest empty carriage, as Lily placed her owl's cage gingerly on the bench and placed a small amount of treats into the railings. As he turned to leave he took her face in his hands, fingers brushing away her auburn hair and tucking it behind her ears.

"Love you Lillian- I'll miss you." He said, placing a small kiss upon her forehead.

"I'll miss you too daddy."

And she wasn't lying, always a daddy's girl, she would miss her father more than anything- even more than her sister. He smiled, getting off his knees and joining his wife and oldest daughter on the platform, waving in earnest as the train emitted a small whistle and the last stragglers jumped quickly onto the moving train. Lily reached from the nearest window and waved at her family, her arm frantically moving in goodbye minutes after the last of her family disappeared from view. Finally, as the train moved quickly into green countryside, she admitted defeat and moved towards her carriage that held her possessions.

She sat gingerly on the bench, stroking Owen through the bars of his cage, promising to release him as soon as they got a little further on their journey for him to meet them at Hogwarts. She reached up into her trunk and took out her copy of _Hogwarts A History _for a bit of slight reading whilst she travelled- maybe it would tell her a little something about the Houses once she reached the school. She was so engrossed in the works that she barely noticed the sliding doors opening.

"Hello. I'm Alice- Alice Leavy.. Do you mind if I join you?" A small brown haired girl asked, hazel eyes glinting shyly.

"Of course not- I'm Lily Evans." She reached her hand out in greeting, but the other girl seemed unsure as to what to do with the extended arm.

"Oh you shake it, that's what we do anyway. I'm sorry, my parents aren't magical. I guess I have a lot to catch up on." Lily admitted.

Alice grabbed Lily's arm, by the forearm rather than the hand, and shook rather enigmatically, enthusiastic at the new muggle inspired greeting.

"Oh I wouldn't worry too much- loads of people are Muggle-born but it doesn't hold anybody back. You'll learn quickly enough!"

The new girl took a seat and took out a chocolate frog card, explaining to her new friend about the moving cards that came with the confectionary, unaware about the muggle custom of completely still muggle images within a frame. The sliding doors opened once more, this time a slightly mousy brown haired boy entered, almost cocky in his walk as he wandered towards the pair.

"Hey Al. Merlin have you seen the Slytherins that are starting this year? Rosier almost hexed my tie off as I ran past- well of course he hasn't been sorted yet but that boy almost _bleeds _snake." He seemed to notice Lily sitting silently in the corner. "Oh sorry! My name's Frank Longbottom- who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Lily Evans. Muggleborn."

"I'm sure we'll get on famously." He responded, sitting eagerly beside his childhood friend Alice. Lily noted the red tinge to her new friend's cheeks as he landed almost touching, leaning over her leg to note the card in her hand.

"Dumbledore? Of all the first cards you could give her you choose Dumbledore?" He laughed, reaching into the pocket of his black trousers, pulling a laminated card from its depths. "Agrippa- now this is a card worth fighting for. All yours."

He reached across the carriage and handed Lily the card, who stared at it dubiously, not quite understanding the significance of the rare card, not having yet leeched on to the importance of the rarer cards in collection. She merely smiled, thanking the boy, and placed the card inside her jeans pockets. Her response was muted as the sweets lady poked her head inside, as the young boy purchased a whole host of new confections for Lily to try- surely these beans couldn't host _every _flavour?!

The trip rolled on quickly, as Lily learned an inventory of new information about the snacks that were now available to her- oh and Frank seemed to talk for hours about this sport, Quiddint? She couldn't quite remember, but he certainly mentioned brooms that flew hundreds of feet up in the air. That sounded rather more dangerous than the football matches that she was used to talking about. It was only the speaker that boomed their imminent arrival to the school that caused the students to react in the rising moonlight, Frank stepping outside the carriage for his new friend and Alice to change into their plain Hogwarts robes, as the girls later returned the favour for him.

"We'll take the boats to the castle, First Years always cross the lake, the rest take carriages up through Hogsmeade." Frank declared, glad to know information that the two girls didn't, but not wanting to seem pompous.

"There's a giant squid in the lake but don't worry about him, he loves the attention."

The group stepped gingerly off the train as it pulled into the small town, and made their way towards the rather large man that was calling for new student to make his way towards him. They made their way in a group of around twenty towards a host of small boats that rocked gently against the edge of the lake. Lily stepped into the boat, holding her hand behind her to help Alice along with her. As Frank stepped in, the black haired boy from the platform jumped in, rocking the boat dangerously and causing water to splash over Lily's newly donned robes.

"Cracking jump James." The curly haired boy responded, jumping in alongside him, and settling down beside Frank, as a brown haired boy followed, looking almost apologetically at the girls, making himself comfortable at the furthest end, staring wistfully at the half moon that shone against the black lake.

"James Potter- what's your name?" He asked, apparently unaware of the mess he had just made to girl's robes.

"Err- Lily."

"Nice to meet you, Lily." He winked at the girl, as the boats started to lazily move towards the castle, he seemed aware that he knew about the upcoming feast than this red haired girl.

"They make you fight dragons to be sorted- but don't worry, I'll protect you if they get too out of hand."

"Dragons?" Lily searched the eyes of Frank and Alice who seemed slightly nonplussed at the mention of the mythical beasts. "But Hogwarts A History said nothing about dragons, it seemed to mention a more docile sorting process involving-"

"Ah shucks Lily-Bean I was only kidding, don't get all Ravenclaw on me." The black haired boy laughed, arms resting behind his head as they neared the school, apparently pleased at the way this new nickname caused the light in the green-eyed girl's pupils to flash.

"Beats being a Snake though- Merlin we met the most snivelling Slytherin on the way here- Severus he said he was called, dressed in the most pathetic rags, rambling on about some blood purity nonsense."

The curly haired boy laughed at his new friends' joke but looked away at the mention of Slytherin house, apparently not having mentioned about his family's history quite yet- or perhaps James had forgotten about his company. Lily however, found herself highly intrigued about his Severus.

"Severus? Severus Snape?" She asked. James sniggered.

"Yep. Why do you know him? Don't tell me you're a snivelly Slytherin too?!"

"Yes I know him. He is my friend- but I don't know why he didn't tell me he was coming to Hogwarts this year."

Her musings were interrupted as the boat knocked against the shore, and the group made their way from the boat and towards the oak doors ahead of them, following the giant man that introduced himself as Hagrid. She looked beside her and noticed her old friend walking amongst a group of students walking with a high posture, wearing robes of higher quality. She made her way towards him, eager to speak to him.

"Friends with a mudblood Severus? Just when I thought you couldn't sink any lower." Rosier scoffed, angling himself away from the tatty boy. The student in question skulked away from the boy, and made his way towards the girl.

"Hey Lily."

"Sev? What's a mudblood?"

"Nothing Lil, don't listen to them. Sorry I didn't find you on the train, I was busy."

However the conversation was cut short, James Potter having evidently heard the commotion and the use of the taboo word by the tall boy, making his way across the staircase, as it moved in position towards the woman donned in robes at the top, waiting outside the entrance to the Great Hall.

"What did you just call her? I know your type Rosier, Slytherin as they come- how does it feel being here off Daddy's reputation?"

Rosier just laughed, eyeing the boy's choice of companion.

"Well Potter, it's quite clear that the girl has dirty blood, just look at her. And as for you- look at your choice of companion before you insult the house of Slytherin." His eyes clearly pointed towards Sirius, who turned fixedly away from the two and stared towards the deputy head who cleared her throat in arrival.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, my name is Professor McGonagall and I am the deputy and head of Gryffindor House. Before you enter the great Hall to get sorted I have a few things to tell you- you will soon be chosen to reside in one of the four houses- Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. You will spend your time at the school living with your housemates, earning points for your house, and residing within your individual common rooms. A family, if you will." She eyed the small group of students in front of her, particularly taking notice of the air of tension between James Potter and the Rosier boy.

Before she could continue, she was broken by the sudden arrival of the horde of ghosts that the school hosted, unaware about the new arrivals standing before them.

"-Although I told them, well it doesn't take a severed head to play head hockey, but they were insistent that a full decapitation had to take place, and that only 99% just doesn't cut it, damn Headless Hunt." A regally dressed ghoul moaned, before turning to view the gawping first years. "Ah welcome to Hogwarts! Hope to see you in Gryffindor of course!"

"Oh no." A plump ghost laughed. "Hufflepuff is the home for you, my old house you see!" The Fat Friar called from beside Nick's side.

"Now, now, on with you all, the sorting is about to start." McGonagall scolded, opening the double doors behind her with a flick of her wand.

The students followed her into the hall, even the children born to the purest blood of family's had to forcefully close their gawping mouths as they made their way inside the hall. Four long tables stretched from one end to the other, students filling each, with robes rimmed in one of four colours. Lily's had turned towards the ceiling, the enchanted roof showing the weather outside the walls, the constellations of that night's sky glowing sharply against the dark abyss of space. If not for her slender grip on Alice's robes she would have fallen when the rest of the group stopped at the front of the hall, in front of a decrypt looking hat atop a crooked stall to which the whole hall seemed to look expectedly. Lily wasn't sure what was about to happen, until the material opened and a mouth seemed to form, singing a song about bravery, hard work and _slyness? _

"Avery"

A boy that held himself among the large boy that insulted her sauntered towards the stage, the hat quickly shouting 'Slytherin' amid the cheers of the green robed students.

Amir headed to Ravenclaw, and Baldwin jumped towards the yellow table before Black, Sirius was called. The curly haired boy seemed ominous as he headed towards the stool, his eyes rooting between the Slytherin table and the hat equally before he sat and closed his eyes, waiting his fate. The hat took almost three times as long to decide what to do with this boy, before finally screaming _**Gryffindor. **_The silence that met this was almost deafening, before the headmaster initiated the clapping, that the red house followed suit with, amid the slight jeers from the greens. The boy hopped from the stool looking equally scared and relieved at the turn of events, avoiding the stare of an even curlier haired older girl at the Slytherin table who almost seemed to hiss at him as he passed. The nerves really seemed to be hitting Lily as the names dwindled closer to E.

"Evans, Lily." McGonagall called, glancing up from the list of names on the parchment in her hand, and smiling slightly at the small girl as she reached the stall and placed the hat over her ears.

_Ah miss Evans, interesting mind I see. Smart, very smart yes, but would you find home within the Ravenclaws? _The hat pondered, ignoring the confusion from Lily's mind. _Hard work I find here, yes in abundance, but I don't think you'd settle well with holding your opinions to yourself to keep the peace. Oh no Miss Evans I sense a strong will of force here. _

Lily scowled, the hat repeating similar words to her mother that morning.

_But bravery, you possess nerve and daring more than any other I've housed today. And don't worry about Mr Potter, you'll find he is more than you think he is. Better be_

_**Gryffindor. **_

The last word was shouted to the hall to the response of polite clapping, as the hat was quickly yanked from her head, and the student Alfie Farmer was called to the stage, as she headed towards the table with the lions on their robes, settling down next to the Black boy. She clapped politely, but cheered shamelessly as Alice and Frank were called to her house, and nodded politely as the Lupin boy made his way in succession towards them, settling down opposite Lily. She even managed to clap as the Potter boy made his beside Sirius, bumping his fist with the boy, and shaking Lupin's hand.

"Snape, Severus"

Lily glanced up to the stage, interested in the housing of her friend. The hat did not shout quickly when it was placed upon his head, instead the boy seemed to be arguing with it, apparently not pleased at the direction the sorting was going. It was after several minutes that the hat, seemingly unhappily, declared Slytherin for the young boy. He glanced at Lily as he walked towards the table, eyes screaming an apology that he wasn't able to make yet in person.

As the sorting ended, the tables lit with food, delicacies that Lily thought never would be served together arrived in abundance instantly upon the table as everyone around her tucked in, ravenous after the long journey from London to Scotland that day. Even magical transportation didn't make the hop quick enough. Lily piled her plate with Pork chops, Chilli con Carne and Mashed potatoes, not even sorry about the clash of cuisines that interacted on her dish, munching the feast down quickly.

"Hello, I'm Remus Lupin." The brown haired boy beside her introduced, after she had eaten her fill of the main course. "Sorry about James earlier, I feel as though I should apologise."

"It's not your fault Remus, and I'm Lily, nice to meet you." She reached her hand in greeting to the boy who evidently recognised the muggle-esque gesture. "What do you think our classes will be like tomorrow? I personally can't wait to start. Potions sounds absolutely _thrilling." _

Across the table James Potter laughed, eyeing the red haired muggle-born amusedly, fixated by the colours of her eyes but amused by her enthusiasm at the start of their schooling.

"You sure the hat didn't mean to put you in Ravenclaw Evans, you certainly sound like one right now." He drawled. "Or maybe in Slytherin next to your Snivelly friend?"

Sirius laughed next to James, whereas Lupin became suddenly interested in the lamb chops next to him as he filled his plate once more. Lily was certainly starting to dislike this James Potter and his attitude.

"No I'm pretty sure I came to the right table thanks Potter. Surprised you made it though, with a head the size of yours blocking your way."

James scowled at the comeback, whilst Sirius laughed even harder, silenced only by the pain in his arm as James reached over to smack him, and the timely arrival of desserts, that distracted even James, who reached towards the nearest Treacle Tart and placed the entire pie on his plate. Lily looked on disgusted, to which James merely smirked in response. Lily in turn, selected some fruit and yoghurt for her dessert, eating slowly until Dumbledore stood from his central chair and raised his voice.

"Welcome back, welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. I welcome back our old students and say a great hello to our new ones, I hope you settle in quickly within your houses." He smiled, looking interestedly at each table. "As ever Mr Filch has kindly asked that all new and existing students make themselves aware of the school rules that are pinned to his office door, as well as the 472 prohibited items and practices within the school corridors. I would recommend that those interested take a small look for interest of house points."

His eyes glinted playfully as he looked in the direction of the Gryffindor table.

"I suppose that you are all rather full from the wondrous feast provided by the house elves, and would like to retreat to your dormitories for a restful night's sleep. Prefects, if you will, please take your new students to their beds. Sleep well, and prepare for a day of learning tomorrow to fill the dusty caverns of your minds. Pip pip."

He raised his hands, the plates clearing at once and the benches sliding away from the tables allowing the students to raise themselves from them and make their way towards the doors. The first years lingered back slightly at the direction of their house prefects, before following them onto the revolving staircases, up several flights.

"The portraits talk, but don't worry they should be friendly enough." Alice declared. "And the Fat Portrait is the one who protects our common room, each house has their own, apparently Ravenclaws have to answer a question every single time they enter theirs but don't worry, we only have a password, but I don't know what it is yet."

"_Mandrake _is the password, don't forget it!" The burly male prefect shouted over the heads of the chattering students. "If you don't remember you can't get in!"

Lily made a quick mental note as they clambered over the step into the common room, not wanting to be the first one to be locked outside after curfew. She couldn't stand to get detention for a simple slip of the mind. They pooled in the warm common room, Lily noted the padded chairs and the roaring fire that expelled heat even several feet away from the source. The glanced to the window and fondly noted the Gryffindor crest emblazed in the window, shining a pale red light from the moonlight towards them, bathing the students in a soft glow.

"Girls, you take the left hand set of stairs all the way to the top to the door marked with a large number 1- that's your dormitory. Boys, the same but to your right." The female prefect said, sounding exhausted from the day. "Breakfast lasts from six till half past eight, and lesson begin at nine, so make sure you're in the great hall in good time to get your schedules tomorrow. To set your alarms just tap your wand and say _Uluate _followed by the time you wish to wake up. Sleep well, and enjoy your first night as a Gryffindor."

"You'll find your belongings up in your rooms, don't let the bed bugs bite." The boy concluded, angling his body to let the first year student's pass.

Lily and Alice made their way with the other first year girls to the top of the tower, pausing slightly to glimpse at the great black lake through the glazed window before the door to their rooms. Due to her brief pause, as Lily entered she found herself claiming the last of the four beds in the room, the one closest to the door, her belongings having made their way to the foot of her bed in anticipation. She reached drearily into them and pulled out her nightclothes, changing quickly into the pyjamas behind the closings of her bed as she heard her roommates do the same.

"Rebecca Allen" The blonde girl declared from opposite her.

"Amreen Rajul" The girl next to her said, placing her hair into a bun ready for sleep, as they made their introductions to Alice as well, who to Lily did not need to introduce herself. The tiredness really hit them now, as the excitement of the day wore thin, declaring that they would become better accustomed in the morning, once they had a little more energy, bidding their goodnights to one another and drawing the curtains around their beds.

As Lily muttered the spell followed by the time Seven AM, she settled into her large bed, her head sinking gratefully into the feather pillow that surrounded her, she thought about her day and how much had changed. _This certainly makes a change from the grammar school I was supposed to go to. _She thought humorously, although slightly more confident that she would have known a little bit more if she had gone there. As her wand hummed silently beside her, she settled down to sleep, and before she knew it, the world went black.


End file.
